Good Ending
by sakurahime22
Summary: last year..i can talk you in computer only but in person i can talk to you  because i shy to you,i want to say to you that i'm inlove with you..do you think mikan will be rejected?let's read and find out the truth


Hi!To Everyone this is my first time to write a fanfiction of one of my favorite anime... i hope you guys enjoy reading my fanfict.

From:sakurahime22

Chapter 1:My 1st happiest day!

I'am so excited,because this is my 1st day of school in highschool life..last year i was graduate in elementary life,but this summer vacation i was so bored!even that i'm bonding with hotaru-chan and the others but natsume-kun is in the vacation with luca-pyon... now i tell to natsume-kun that i lo-ve "Mikan-chan hurry,you will one of the late comers in school!"Yuka said..."ok!mom"mikan said...after mikan-chan bye to her mom,she was go to alice academy...

~xxxxxxxxxxx~

Alice Academy

After 1 year i'm in middle school now...ohh i really miss alice academy and my love natsume-kun-..kyaaaaa..."Mikan-chan"came from a cute mikan-chan look at back she see Youichi-kun and luca-pyon^-^(natsume-kun the only one Best Friend) and after a few minutes..."Hey!idiot"Hotaru-chan said..."Don't Call me a idiot Hotaru,I'm in High School now!,i know what i'm Doing"Mikan-chan said with a Chibi angry face..after mikan said the reply of hotaru-chan is a very cute sweet smile^-^..."Hey!Luca-pyon where's natsume-kun?Mikan ask.." oh! She was in her house now he was prepared

For her 1st day in highschool life"Luca-pyon replied with a little bit blush on her a short questioning to each other's,the gang was go in their classroom...mikan-chan was so excited to see natume-kun and a few minutes the ring in the classroom of mikan-chan was start to giving a signed that the class is start now..the door was open by something .it was narumi-sensei."ok class I'm your homeroom teacher narumi-sensei.^^,i hope you guys are enjoying to our 1st lesson now!(with a very happy face).oh ! i forgot to Introduce to us a genius boy!here we go"..."I'm Hyuuga Natsume,nice to meet you all !" natsume-kun said,MIkan's face was so very red she said to her mind that(Thank you god,you granted my wish -...) and the girl's said.."oh he was so handsome and cute i like this boy" the girl's said and mikan chan was so angry to the girl's... ...umm! ok natsume-kun you can go now to your own seat"narumi-sensei said..."hello mikan-chan"natsume-said"umm hello too,natsume-kun"mikan replied with a red face..

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

After The 1st lesson it's Break time

"Mikan –chan,do you want pocky?"luca ask"no!thnx luca-pyon^-^" mikan replied with a happy face..."umm mikan-chan where's iinchou-kun?"Anna-chan ask"umm,i don't know anna-chan?"mikan replied "..iinchou was in America,he was studying with her parents"hotaru said with inventioning a new gadgets,after hotaru-said anna-chan was crying very much.."i miss iinchou-kun,i'll wait for this 1st day of school to see iinchou-kun"anna replied with a crying face.."umm,hotaru please invention a communication gadget to ^^".mikan-said to hotaru..after hotaru inventing a new communication gadgets anna-chan call iinchou to America.. after eating the gang ,the gangs back to their classroom but mikan-chan was still in the northern woods to talk with natsume-kun..but natsume-kun is back to her classroom.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

After the 1st day!

Mikan's POV

After i'm eating for dinner i go with my room and open my lovely that,i open my own facebook account now and see who is my online friends..i was shock because natsume-kun is online..after that i'm seeing natsume online i'll chat her ..

_Mikan Sakura:Hello!natsume-kun!what are you doing now?_

_Natsume Hyuuga:I'm Just playing cityville_

_Mikan Sakura:You love to play cityvile?_

_Natsume Hyuuga:Yeah!i love to play cityville!what are you doing now?_

_Mikan Sakura:I'm just Chat with you!_

_Natsume Hyuuga:why do you play cityville?it was fun and enjoying!^^_

_Mikan Sakura:I Don't have interest to play games in fb!_

_Natsume Hyuuga:ahhhh!okey you have a boyfriend?_

_Mikan Sakura:I Don't have any boyfriend?why do you asking?natsume-kun?_

_Natsume Hyuuga:umm,i 'm just asking,that's it!_

_Mikan Sakura:ohhhh!i see ^^ who is your crush natsume-kun?_

_Natsume Hyuuga:umm mikan bye i want to sleep now bye^^ see you tomorrow_

_Mikan Sakura:Ok!bye natsume-kun see you tomorrow_

_NATSUME HYUUGA IS NOW OFFLINE_

_I was shorten to our chat! i want to ask her more!what is her ,color,number,subject,sports,wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !...after that i shut down my computer and i'll go to bed and sleept..._

_END OF MIKAN'S POV_

_~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~_

_Natsume POV_

_I was thinking if mikan is sleep now! Thank god because you granted my wish^^ i'm miss her since summer vacation..i can't wait for that time i want to 1__st__ day of school..now this is my wish in js i cannot rejected...because i tell to mikan my true feelings for her_

_END OF NATUME'S POV_


End file.
